Pero eso ya no importa
by Steve Burnside
Summary: ¿Estoy vivo o estoy muerto? esa pregunta se hace el protagonista...basado en R.E un meni fic, muy corto


**Pero eso ya no importa…**

(Mini Fic basado en R.E)

_**By: Steve Burnside (O Yamato Ishida Yagami)**_

Es un sueño o una pesadilla…mis manos….no puedo moverlas están atadas con cuerdas...no! es aun peor! están atadas con unas gruesas cadenas de acero, noto que no puedo mover las manos ni las piernas… esas enormes cadenas de acero me lo impiden ¿estoy en el infierno? ¿Que clase de tortura recibiré?...Claire! si al menos tuviera aquí tu presencia…no! Eso no! Significaría que tu también moriste conmigo en esa Isla…aun recuerdo su rostro….esos ojos que me miraban tristes, lagrimas resbalando por sus suaves mejillas, si tan solo pudiese haberla besado…pero ya es tarde Steve, ella sobrevivió y tu moriste por ella.

Pero... ¿Si estoy muerto entonces por que siento dolor? duele, me duele el pecho, siento como si me hubieran matado y me acabaran de devolver a la vida…

-Oh, pero es eso lo que a pasado Burnside…-

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? se supone que esto es solo un sueño, ¡mi sueño! se supone que estoy muerto y en el infierno…-

-Ah, pequeño ojala estuvieras muerto jajaja pero me temo que estas vivo, si, aun vives por que yo así lo deseo…-

-¿tu lo deseas?... ¿quien eres tu?-

-Digamos que soy alguien que puede calmar tu dolor…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo puedo hacer que olvides…puedo borrar todo lo que sufriste en tu vida mortal… y puedo darte una vida nueva…-

-¿Puedes borrar mi sufrimiento?..Borrarías cuando me alejaron de mi familia? ¿Cuando mi padre se transformo en aquel monstruo al cual tuve que matar con mis manos? ¿Borrarías todo eso?-

-Si…solo si tú aceptas… me bastaría un simple, si, acepto…yo aria que olvidases todo en un momento…-

-Yo… no se…solo dime ¿como puedo estar hablando con alguien si estoy muerto?-

-Jajaja se nota que cuando moriste eras solo un adolescente, pero tienes valor y coraje, por eso quiero darte esta oportunidad…-

-Antes responde!...-

-Mmm...Digamos que puedo hablar telepáticamente con seres y personas que nadie mas podría hacer, dada mi condición, solo puedo decirte que yo una vez fui como tu, yo también era mortal y tenia debilidades como tu, pero acepte dejar atrás mi sufrimiento y ahora soy lo que soy…-

-Si acepto ¿seré como tu?-

-tal vez, pero solo se sabrá si aceptas…-

-Yo…no se que hacer…"mi madre murió….mi padre también, lo mate yo… no me queda nada mas en este mundo…." Acepto!...-

-bien… pues trato echo, ya no hay vuelta atrás!-

-…no hay vuelta atrás? si, al fin olvidare el infierno de le isla, aquellos zombis matando gente, mi padre transformado, como acabe con el y su agonía, como murió una parte de mi con el, al fin olvidare todo, si, el horror y el dolor, y olvidare a... ¿Claire?...no! yo no quiero olvidarla…si acepto borrar el dolor yo…¡ dejare de recordarla y precisamente acepte mi muerte por ella!...espera! no quiero! No acepto!-

-Ah, demasiado tarde, ya te dije que no hay vuelta atrás una vez has aceptado! Jajaja-

-No! Me has engañado! Ya se quien eres! Yo estoy muerto y tú eres….¡tu eres el demonio y Quieres mi alma!-

-Jajajaja… ah no, tu ya no tienes alma, y yo no soy el demonio pero, me sienta tan bien que me comparen con el jajajaja me hace sentir tan bueno.-

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**_Antártica 11.35h_**

En una base militar pérdida en medio de la nieve, dentro de la misma en unas instalaciones de alta seguridad en unos laboratorios de alta tecnología...

-Señor capitán acabamos de inyectar al sujeto como nos pidió, la vacuna…-

-Muy bien Doctor Spencer, dentro de poco veremos como reacciona nuestro experimento, si mis cálculos son precisos este sujeto será casi tan poderoso como yo, será el arma perfecta, si su cuerpo no muta el y yo seremos las armas definitivas…-

-Señor… ya esta…-

-¿y bien?-

-¡Su cuerpo no muto! el individuo 267 Burnside es…perfecto…-

-Lo sabia, pero a partir de hoy llámalo solo 267 o Steve ya su vida anterior no la recuerda…-

-Como usted ordene señor!-

-Ah no me llames señor, para ti soy el capitán Wesker aunque me pueden apodar a partir de hoy por un nombre que me ha gustado mucho…-

-¿…cual…señ…capitán Wesker…?-

- Pueden llamarme Wesker"El demonio"-

El doctor dio un respingo, sintiendo un escalofrió, realmente aquel apodo no podía ser mas apropiado para ese ser, que ya no era humano, dejo de ser humano hacia tiempo…

-j

-Jajaja… ah, ya veo el efecto que causo, si, se lo que piensas, recuerda que puedo leer la mente de otros y deje de ser humano hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo,solo recuerdo que hubo dolor, mucho dolor, aunque de eso hace ya tanto que me pregunto si alguna vez llegue a sentir…pero eso ya no importa…-

**FIN**


End file.
